The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during Spring of 2004, by the inventor at a research nursery in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety Rosa ‘NOACAS’. The pollen parent is an unnamed, patented proprietary Rosa variety. The new variety was selected in June 2005 by the inventor at the same research nursery in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The inventor continued observing characteristics of the new variety for several years, in the controlled conditions of the research nursery.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative softwood cuttings. This was first performed at a greenhouse in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, in August 2005, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.